fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bumblebee
'There's not a man alive who can tell me what to do!' :: — Bumblebee to Cyborg Bumblebee is a former H.I.V.E. Academy student and a founding member and second in command of the Fusions East. Character History Bumblebee is an assertive, highly skilled, and cocky former H.I.V.E. Academy student, who had really enrolled to infiltrate and discover all of their motives and secrets for Aqualad. She had been keeping track of the H.I.V.E long before Cyborg posed as 'Stone'. Bumblebee was able to resist Brother Blood's mind-control powers eventually the first time. Her abilities as a H.I.V.E. student entrusted her to Brother Blood, but Blood was shocked to find that she was also a spy when she assisted Cyborg in stopping Brother Blood's latest plan. Blood escaped to Steel City, where he was followed by Bumblebee and Aqualad. While in Steel City, Bumblebee and Aqualad formed Fusion East with Red Arrow and Más y Menos. Cyborg soon followed and helped the team build their tower, but Blood entered with his new Cyborg copies and beat the Titans East whom he then placed under mind-control to attack and capture Cyborg, whom Blood wanted to examine. However, Bumblebee displayed some resistance to the mind control, which was quickly dissipated by Blood. Cyborg then battled Blood and won, freeing the Fusions East. He then decided to return to his fellow Fusions and appointed Bumblebee as the new leader of Fusion East. During the episode For Real, Bumblebee, along with her fellow Fusion East members, arrived in Jump City to watch over Fusions Tower because the Fusions were in Siberia. The Fusion East defeated Andre Le Blanc without trouble. However, they later encountered Control Freak, who had escaped from prison. Bumblebee was forced to participate in Control Freak's challenge, she was restrained to a collar, which required her to stop a subway car with a bomb on it while remaining at her small stature. She managed to deactivate the bomb that was attached to the subway and, along with the rest of her team, defeated and captured Control Freak. Bumblebee was targeted by the Brotherhood of Evil and was overpowered by Punk Rocket and Angel when they attacked her. She somehow got rescued by Starfire and joined the Fusions' assault on the Brotherhood of Evil's base. Physical Appearance Bumblebee is an African-American hero typically depicted wearing red lipstick with her hair pulled back into two pigtails. She has a slim build and she wears a black and yellow turtleneck costume revealing her midriff. She wears a yellow belt and long, black pants with her boots built in, as well as long, yellow arm bands. Being half-bee, she has large, white wings strong enough to lift her into the air and fly at fast speeds. Personality Bumblebee is one of the "cockiest" characters. She can be a little bossy with her teammates but deeply cares for them. Bumblebee is also extremely intelligent and she tries too hard. She is observant, kind, and very open-minded. Bumblebee made the strongest bond with Aqualad first, but they fight less than she does with Red Arrow. She is cooperative and patient. Bumblebee has a very independent and cocky personality, and a very confident and outgoing attitude. Being very independent, she doesn't like being told what to do, such as when Cyborg tells her what to do. On a more comical note, Bumblebee's pigtails tend to react to her emotions, sometimes going erect when annoyed, and shooting upwards when surprised. Mas y Menos are also shown hiding in the pigtails in an episode, when Control Freak surprises them in the Ops as soon as they arrive. Powers and abilities * Size Alteration: Bumblebee can shrink into a size like a bee and it helps her fly with more speed and agility and thus making it hard for enemies to bring her down. She can even dodge projectile-based attacks. While shrunken, Bumblebee retains her full size voice and strength but seems to be weakened in self defence. * Flight: Bumblebee is able to fly using the insectoid wings growing from her back. * Stingers: Bumblebee carries a pair of B-shaped weapons that she refers to as her "stingers." These weapons are used to discharge incredibly powerful blasts of electricity that can be fired in both short bursts and long streams. She is also able to use them to conduct electricity and move it from one source to another without harm to herself. It can also absorb the electricity and travel it through both stingers. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: Bumblebee is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant. * Enhanced Agility: She is very agile. * Enhanced Strength: She is very strong, as shown when she is fighting Cyborg. * Enhanced Durability: Though not that resistant, she can withstand most hits. * Mind-Control Resistance: She can resist mind control to some extent. Category:Characters Category:Females